Globally, the burden of HIV disproportionately impacts developing countries. Women are particularly affected, representing 60% of HIV infections in the Sub-Saharan region1. There are favorable trends in HIV incidence in some countries, but considerable obstacles to controlling the disease persist. Current UW CFAR-affiliated research efforts including male circumcision, herpes suppression, microbicides and vaccine trials continue to contribute promising prevention techniques. Maximizing research capacity in resourcelimited settings requires ongoing support of infrastructure, human resources, technical training, and community engagement". Since its inception in 1995, the UW CFAR International Clinical and Prevention Research Core has worked to address these gaps and to promote effective HIV research in a global context. UW CFAR priority countries include Kenya and Peru. We also support CFAR-affiliated investigators working in Central America, Senegal, Mozambique, Uganda, China, India and the Caribbean. Currently, more than 78 UW CFARaffiliated faculty and fellows and 41 international investigators are actively involved in international research and training activities. The Center for AIDS Research, part of the wider UW Center for AIDS and STD, is a WHO/PAHO Collaborating Center for AIDS and STD. Mission: The UW CFAR International Core supports, facilitates and coordinates research on HIV/AIDS by University of Washington faculty in developing countries by providing research mentorship, logistical, operational and infrastructure support as well as small pilot grants. The Long-Term Goals of the International Core are to: Promote and facilitate HIV/AIDS research by UW CFAR-affiliated investigators in developing countries. Develop long-term, sustainable partnerships for HIV research and training in a focused set of developing country settings, enabling collaborating investigators and institutions in those countries to achieve greater independence with responsibilities and roles equivalent to those of the UW-based CFAR-affiliated faculty and institutions. Support innovative HIV/AIDS research in women and children in developing countries.